Tools commonly used to assist with displacement of material are shovels, scoops, scrappers and dustpans. When one uses a dustpan the person usually holds the dustpan in one hand and a broom in the other hand to sweep material into the dustpan. This process requires the user to bend over and such bending is difficult or painful for many people. Another option is to place the dustpan on the floor and sweep the material into the dustpan. But the dustpan may move such that much of the material is not swept into the dustpan. In the same way one can use a shovel as a dustpan by holding the shovel with one hand and the broom in the other hand to sweep material into the dustpan. But the same problems occur. Consequently, there is a need for a tool that can be used with a broom for the same purpose as a dustpan but not require the user to bend down to use the tool. This tool should also be able to be used as a shovel for both lifting and scraping.
Most shovels have a blade portion or collection portion that is attached to a long cylindrical handle. A handgrip may be provided at the end of the handle opposite the blade. In using the shovel the user must bend over to lift the contents of the shovel. There is a need for a shovel or similar lifting tool in which the handle is configured so that during use the user need not bend over as far as is required when using a conventional shovel.
Conventional shovels are displayed in bins or held on racks in the retail store. Because of their shape they are not easily stacked. When they are stacked they easily fall over. Consequently, there is a need for a shovel having a shape which enables the shovels to be neatly and easily stacked in a stack that does not fall over when in storage or on a retail floor.